When Furbies Come To Pirate's Swoop
by I-JUST-LOST-THE-GAME
Summary: The title says it all, this is my first fic. Please R&R, Flames Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Skysong270

Story: When Furbies Come To Pirate's Swoop

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce. The Furbies are some toy creators but the Plot is MINE all mine muahahahahah!

A/N: I am on a major sugar high right now so don't blame me if the plot gets a little bit weird!

One day King Jonathon of Conté was signing some papers when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jon yelled with a sigh. With that a messenger came in and handed Jon a letter from the Lioness with a bow. In the letter it read:

**_ Jon_**

**_ There has been an attack on Pirate's Swoop. The Enemy are theses small furry creatures they look like a fur ball with feet, ears, eyes, and a beak. They seem to say the word "Furby" a lot so we have named them Fuby or furbies (for plural), any ways these furbies are invading the Swoop and are everywhere. I have had to heal 20 cases of bites from these annoying little creatures. There must be millions of these Furbies. Worst of all these creatures won't SHUT UP! Day and night they talk giving everyone little sleep. They refuse to talk to Daine and seem to be immune to magic. But we have found that if we throw them into the water, or jump on them a number of times they seem to disappear. Send a squad of the Kings Own and possibly 3 Rider Groups to the Swoop IMIDATLY! _**

_**Alanna.**_

With that Jon jumped up and walked out of the room not believing this for a minuet. The next day Jon had assembled a group of the Kings Own and some other people including Neal, Yuki, Wyldon, Thayet, Roald, Raoul, Baird, Shinko, Onua, and Buri. They rode out at dawn and it took them 3 days to get to the Swoop but when they arrived they found that Alanna hadn't been joking about the Furbies. There were millions of them and they were invading the Swoop. Everyone looked in shock at the Swoop until Raoul finally asked, "So are we going to help them or not?" With that they all set out down the hill at a fest galloped to reach the Swoop as fast as they could.

**A/N: I know I know it was really bad but I don't care it's late and I'm Hyper so :P any ways I got this Idea from my friend when we were trying to kill her Furby. So Please R&R and Flames Are Welcome! I will have more Chapters up later but only when I get a lot more Sugar and candy and stuff like that. PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Skysong270

Story: When Furbies Come To Pirate's Swoop

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tamora Pierce, and The Furbies are some toy creators.

**A/N: OMG I FORGOT OWEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! I LOVE OWEN HE'S SO FUNNY! WELL NOW HE'S IN THE STORY WITH A BUTT LOAD OF JOLLY! Also I found more SUGAR and weirdly enough I'm also watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith, it's really good! So I'm Back at writing again! Well here's Chapter 2!**

When they reached the Swoop they handed their mounts off to the hostlers and hurried off to find Alanna. They found her at the highest tower in the Swoop with Numair, Daine, Kel, Dom, Sarge, George, Kitten, Tkaa, Thom, and Owen. They were all discussing the matter at hand.

"Well this is just JOLLY!" Owen remarked with glares of hatred bearing down in him.

"SHUT UP!" roared Alanna trying to strangle Owen only to be stopped by George, "Drat it George let me go so I can kill him quickly!"

"Now now lass you don't need to go killing a person when he has two legs to jump on the Furbies," George remarked.

"That's Jolly well right, I love to Jolly jump on those Jolly little Furbies," Owen said, with that he grabbed a Furby and started to jump on it.

"He's Driving me Nuts! Ohh well I guess we should start throwing and jumping the Furbies," Alanna remarked.

With that all of the people standing on top of the tower grabbed a Furby and started jumping on them.

After an hour of jumping they took a break and found that they had killed about half of the Furbies. Suddenly a large Furby came up to them.

"I Shall Kill You All," the Furby yelled and suddenly pulled a large tooth pick out of its back pocket. The Furby started to advance on them when Alanna started to laugh.

"OMG is this all you can do?" she asked, "try and kill us with an overly large tooth pick? OMG that's so funny!"

"Umm well yes this is all I we can do but the tooth pick is really sharp!" the furby replied.

With the remark of the tooth pick being really sharp said every one on the tower started laughing. Daine being the only smart one in the group at the moment picked up the Furby and placed it in Thom's old crib.

"Hey! Let Me Out!" the large Furby yelled, "I'm the King I should not be caged like a wild animal!"

"Hey why didn't we think about caging them before?" Onua asked.

"I dono but lets start creating a very large cage to put them in!" Numair exclaimed with excitement. With that they all ran down the tower stairs to start creating the very large cage.

**A/N: I Love This Chapter! Ok so maybe it's a little messed up but I Love it. I am a little bit ashamed of the "Jolly" thing at the start but I was at the start of my sugar high. So :P any ways I found writing the second chapter was easier and oh ya something I forgot in the first chapter **

**  
FURBIES ARE EVEIL**


End file.
